


Delectable Chemistry

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonding, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Cooking, Study Date, Studying, University, University Student Molly, University Student Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are cramming for their final exam in Developmental & Human Biology when they realize they need to take a break to eat something, and Sherlock whips up a very satisfying meal for them both while they get to know each other a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delectable Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> And we've moved onto a new day at Sherlolly Appreciation Week, which means a new set of themes: Teen!Lock and Uni!Lock fics! This particular fic was inspired by a prompt from **mellovesall** that asked for a fic where " _Sherlock makes dinner for Molly for the first time and it's all about the science. Tasting good is a byproduct._ " I don't know if I _quite_ got it across but I hope it's close. This is also gifted to **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** who picked the fic title acronym in the prompt claim back in November. Hope you guys enjoy this bit of fluff!
> 
> Also, for anyone interested in making the pie, you can find the recipe here: [Crispy Greek-Style Pie](http://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/4540/crispy-greekstyle-pie-) (the variation with the chicken is in the comments)

He watched as his study partner hung her head and rubbed the back of her neck, massaging the muscles there. They had been at this for hours, he realized, for far longer than he had initially planned. “Sore, Ms. Hooper?” Sherlock asked, turning his attention back to the textbook he had on the table in front of him at her kitchen table.

She nodded, and he risked another glance in time to see her lean back in the chair and then lean her head back and shut her eyes. Molly Hooper had suggested using her flat to study for their final exam in Developmental & Human Biology. They were almost done with their year one modules, or at least he was; she was taking this as an elective so she could continue on in the GKT School of Medical Education at King’s College. He had no idea how she managed to hold down so many classes and still keep her head about her, still keep a cheery disposition. Not many people managed to impress him, but Molly Hooper was one of them. “I’ve told you time and again, though, call me Molly. You don’t need to be formal. I mean, we’re almost done with the term.”

He nodded but said nothing. Truth be told he would like to be comfortable enough to be informal with her. But it taken him half the term to get to the point to suggest studying with her, and all the way to this point to get to the point where they were not merely sitting in the library or some café. Soon the term would be over and they would go their separate ways. She would go back to concentrating on her chosen field of study and he would be off working on his. Their paths would probably not cross again. He glanced back down at his textbook again and was content to go back to studying until he heard a loud grumble from the vicinity of his midsection. He felt the tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks warm. “It’s been a time since I ate,” he said a bit sheepishly.

“Then we should take a break and eat,” she said, lifting her head up and pushing her chair away from the table. He didn’t eat much, to be honest; sharing a dormitory with Victor was an experience, one that was quite a tale to tell. But Victor had a voracious appetite after his escapades so there would be periods where there was a lot of food and then periods were there was very little, and at the moment there was very little. He rather envied Molly for having off campus housing, and not having to share it. She moved into the kitchen area and after a moment he followed. She began opening cupboards and rummaging around in the refrigerator. “I should have gone to the market.”

“I can make something,” he said from behind her.

“Oh?” she said, surprised.

He nodded. “My mum used to put in long hours at the university she worked at, so she showed me a cheat with a pie she made. She told me it was like chemistry. The right combination yields the best result and all, but it’s only in cooking where shortcuts can make all the difference.” He gestured to the refrigerator. “Do you have a specific use for the filo pastry?”

She shook her head. “I thought I’d try and make some sort of fruit filled concoction when exam stress got too much but I didn’t have the time,” she said. “Have at it.”

He opened the refrigerator again and took out the pastry, along with a bag of spinach leaves and a container of feta cheese, some leftover chicken and two eggs, and then set it on the kitchen worktop before going back to the cupboard and getting a jar of sundried tomatoes in oil. “Most people don’t have these,” he said.

“My father loved them,” she said with a smile. “He got me hooked on them. Canollis too. He and my mum went to Italy on their honeymoon and he was a convert. I think he always wanted to go back, but then he was busy with his work, and then they had me, and then he got sick.” Her smile got a little sad. “Mum moved when I graduated. We went to Rome during my gap year and she fell in love so she took her share of his life insurance, gave me this place and settled in a little village there. She’s quite happy there.”

He nodded as he listened. He hadn’t expected her to tell him something so personal, but it was nice. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he said, beginning to set things up.

She waved her hand. “Oh, it’s all right. He’s been gone a few years now. Died when I was twelve. I’ve grieved and mourned and decided to live a life where he’d be proud of me.” She smiled a bit more brightly again. “Is there anything you need?”

“A pan for the spinach, a sieve, a knife, a bowl…” He thought for a moment. It had been a bit since he had made this. There was no real way to cook in the dorm. “Damp sheets of kitchen paper and a pastry brush if you have them, and a cake tin.”

“You’re in luck,” she said. “My mother was a foodie, so I have all of that.” She began to get the needed supplies, setting it all near him on the kitchen worktop. He began to work as she set supplies by him, and as he worked they chatted, with him explaining each step in the process, as though he was going through an experiment, and interspersed with each step they talked about personal things. It had been a while since he had talked so easily with someone, he realized. Probably not since he’d sat down and had a real conversation with Victor, and it had felt like ages since that, though maybe it had actually been a month. It felt quite nice, to be honest. Soon the smell of a chicken, spinach and tomato pie were filling the small space, and he could see Molly was nearly salivating. “Oh, that smells delectable,” she said.

“Hopefully it will taste as good as it smells,” he said, using oven mitts to pull the pie out of the oven. It looked nice and golden brown on top, so at least that was a plus. He set it on top of the stove and then went for the knife he had used to chop the spinach. “It’s supposed to be served with salad.”

“Well, that I don’t have,” she said. “Aside from the spinach my lettuce is all wilted. I was _trying_ to be good but, well, my studies got away with me and I rather forgot to eat.”

“I know the feeling,” he said with a small smile. He cut into the pie, cutting a wedge out, as Molly went to get them plates. When he lifted it out he saw that it appeared to look good. He’d only made the variation with chicken once, so he hoped it tasted fine. He set the wedge on one of the plates, and then cut another wedge and set it on the second plate. Molly handed him the plate and then went to a drawer and got them each a fork before they went back to the kitchen table, pushing their textbooks and notes out of the way so they didn’t get any food on them. He waited for her to take a bite, and watched as she shut her eyes. “Well?” he asked, a bit uncertain.

“This chemistry experiment was certainly a success,” she said. “Any chance you can write down the recipe?”

He relaxed and took a bite himself. Yes, it certainly had come out well, and when he was done swallowing he nodded. “Yes, I can write it down.”

“Good.” She took another bite of the pie. “You know…feel free to come by again. I mean, even if we don’t have another class together next term. Or…even before next term, unless you have plans for the summer. I’d like to spend more time with you. You’re…interesting. And maybe I can cook for you next time, if you’d like?”

He gave her a grin, certainly a wider one than he usually wore. He wasn’t sure if it meant she was interested in more than a friendship, but it was _something_. And he would take it. “All right…Molly,” he said with a nod. The wide smile she gave him in response made his grow even wider before he went back to his food. This was a good first step in developing something with her. A friendship, at least. Perhaps more. But this was good. Yes, this was quite good indeed…


End file.
